Hel
DESCRIPTION: Hel is a tribrid who looks like a pretty mix of her tribes. She looks a lot like Whiteout. She has an IceWing body structure and head shape, but she has a small RainWing ruff. She has NightWing style horns, spines, and scales patterns that trail from her neck to the tip of her RainWing-like tail, which has 3 small spikes sticking out of it. Hel's scales scales are a constant galaxy of glittering blacks, shining blues, scintillating purples, and sparkling greens. Her bright jade green eyes are flecked with dark blue and purple, and her wings membranes, which are jet black, have a swirl or green and purple starscales in a snail-shell pattern on both top and bottom of the wings. She even wears a moon-silver earring in her left ear. (It may be enchanted.) PERSONALITY: Personality-wise, Hel is very...strange. She can be your friend one minute and your enemy the next. She has strangely timed mood swings that make the few dragons she trusts back away in fear. She hates being touched; her tail will thrash madly and she'll make a low growling in the back of her throat if she makes contact with anyone. Still, she'll quell her displeasure if her friends Oyster or Sparrow are near her. She'll turn stony if asked about her parents or family, and if one persists in inquiring, Hel will become extremely hysterical. Insane almost. HISTORY: Hel knows she was born into a large family, but she never got to see any of her siblings before her mother ran away with her after a big fight with her father. She clearly remembers two faces: her mother's and her father's. She clearly remembers their voices: Mother's, a soft and caring song, and Father's, a honey-like, oily purr. She even remembers her original name: Galaxy, but when as soon as she was able to speak, she changed it to Hel after reading a scroll about scavenger deities. Hel's mother ran away with her after having a huge fight, and after clipping a possibly enchanted earring to Hel's ear, dropped her in front of an orphanage and led Hel's father away so he couldn't find the 4 day-old tribrid. The owners of the orphanage knew who her parents where, and as soon as she could understand, they told Hel what an awful, deceitful waste of scales her father was and how many lives he destroyed. When told that her mother was one of the now missing victims, Hel felt a hateful fire ignite in her heart. She would find her "father", and make him pay. Sadly though, she and her 2 friends were sent to Starry Sky Academy and were stuck in the Aluminum Winglet. Now Hel tells everyone to f*** off if they mess with her. RELATIONSHIPS: 'Oyster: '''Hel thinks of the RainwIng-Seawing hybrid as a sister. An extremely annoying sister who knows exactly what to say to deflate her. But she respects her friend and is glad for her company. '''Sparrow: '''Hel rolls her eyes every time the MudWing stutters and hyperventilates, but knows that if the nervous wreck of a dragon is about to pass out from fear, something's wrong. She also sees Sparrow as a sister. '''Laburnum: '''Hel hates being touched in any way, and always snarls and snaps at the happy-go-lucky RainwIng male whenever he tackle-hugs her out of the blue. She thinks he has a crush on her, but she could honestly care less. Or...or does she?... '''QUOTES: ' "Don't touch me." "Do you think I had a choice in coming here, smoke-snuffing b*****d?" "My father? My father?! My "father" was-and still is- a no-good slimy ball of dung who tricks dragonesses into falling in love with him! Once they have his eggs, he ditches them and hops to the next girl who catches his eye!" "I hate this. What good can come of learning how to cook? As you can see, not all of us have the wonderful gift of fire, do we?" "How can I be calm, Oyster?!? If you were in my claws, you'd be a seething ball of hatred as well!" "Sparrow, for the love of all things unholy, STOP BEING SUCH A NERVOUS WRECK OR YOU'LL DIE OF A HEART ATTACK!" "Don't touch me! Don't touch me don't touch me don't touch me!" Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Animus Enchanted